zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Loading Page Map
Instructions *Visual Guide http://puu.sh/D4hT1/b61b917c6a.jpg **1 Fossil dig site, the bones should have a whitish/grey color, while the background should have layered dirt colors **2 Tower, should represent the guild tower, it has a rather darkish brown color with white/gold **3 The Herb Garden, the hunter collects here plants and herbs. Around it there should be added small little weeds and such ***Tower and herb Garden are in the Guild Zone Border colros are Black,Gold and white, while the BG from the zone should have a pattern like this http://puu.sh/D4hZs/7a7ef8c8c9.jpg, pattern is from Overgrown_Shrine. **4 Stormy Sea, clouds should be Dark and lightning should be yellow, duh.maybe add different shades of black there. Try to add the patterns of this http://puu.sh/D4i6S/3267f8b451.jpg from Foaming Cliffs. **5 those are railroads. Good luck with that? **6 Cliffs, try to add different shades of brown in there and try to use patterns here and there. **7 Guild Bay, Again try to make the border brown yellow and white and add a pattern to the BG of it **8 Village Bay, just simply try to make it as Wood-ish as possible? **9 Dawn Forrest, try to make the tree colors here transition from green to Orange/Yellow **10 Sun, Try to mimic it like the map i showed you http://game.capcom.com/manual/MH4U/common/game/4402_1.jpg **11 Mountain, Tips are white and maybe add snowfall patterns around it somehow? The mountains self should have Darkbrown/Dark grey/grey colors or so, try getting different shades? **Forrest Yee, a Forrest, try to make a simple tree with detail and then just copy paste it million times into there? **Ocean Try giving it this color and pattern http://puu.sh/D4iiZ/d7357ce8e4.jpg from Mirror Lake **Desert Layout is given there already, sandish colors, maybe the border shouldn't be to much curved. Give the sand a pattern. Instructions 2.0 Colors we need more colors. We also might need to darken some colors, as the whole pic is a bit too bright, see suns as reference from 4u and ours. *Also removing the ship might be better, I'll come up with something different to add into the sea perhaps. *http://puu.sh/D7DaX/4a411fd7a0.jpg see the details on the bones? Try adding some of those to the fossil we have in the map too. *The ocean is fine, just try adding some more color shades to it like here. http://puu.sh/D7DcY/f4abe37921.jpg * **1:The wall borders from the tower area. I would suggest to try some color patterns and goa long with those **The tower BG needs some differt colorings as just one, try adding differnt grey themes to it and perhaps add cracks to some bricks? **2:The trails. I'll be frank here, I was a tiny bit butthurt. It was so simple made even i could have done it. Sorry if it sounds a bit too harsh. What i would have wanted is some cute lil detailed wood planks on the track. also add in the gray route some darker small "Triangles" to resemble the gravel in there. **3: I think the mountains loo kinda empty. Try adding some Crystals next and around the mining spot with various colors. **4: add some "Snowflakes" to the mountaintips to give it some more "oof". Also Try adding some shades of white to the mountains to give it some more color. **5:http://puu.sh/D7CZi/78086bbfdf.png try moving the cactus to the blue line and scale it smaller, and in the place of the cactus try adding the Narwhale Icon you made into there. Also try adding a variety of plants fitting to the desert around the desert border. If possible try to add sand hills to resemble dunes and add some some sand clounds underneath/behind your Narwhaler icon like the one from 4U Dahren Moron. **6: Trees, I tried making a layout for a sample, try to copy paste it if 2-3 differnt color themes and spread them in the forest section. **7: Sun, the white swirl in the middle of the sun, you can't see it for shit. I had to squint my eyes like when i do when i go hunting for panties and have to peek between a small slit in the doors or keylock... point is I could barely see it. I'd really suggest to darken down the colors of the sun and experiment a bit with the patterns of the sunray, maybe make them share some colors? **8:Aqui Icon in the dawn forest, if possible make a small wing icon of Aqui peak out in the forest to hint it being there. **9: Some small monster icons spread arounf the map to give it some "life" **10: Stone barrier at the Ocean. It needs some different types of Brown. Try adding more colors to the Barriers, and make some rocks multi colored? Rest to come later. Last Instructions *(we're finally almost done bud) *http://puu.sh/DbnTG/53e96a6c5b.jpg these lines seem out of place, I'd rather suggest to color in the squares completly with a different color or just let those red lines out, same goes for the other red squares. *http://puu.sh/Dbo3o/44c0485ac9.jpg the red lines are I think pretty offnow that i see them, I'd suggest to approach an other color? *We'll need some plants in form of icons here and there as also some animals and monsters to give the map some "life". Try using some of our icons in there and see what could work out? **Try using following mosnter Icons to help yourself out: Arachia, Itinki, Beenebo, Qemys, Zygoleus, Aptonoth, Larinoth (maybe make their heads stick out of the forest?), Frostuin, Glapioterix and Curyoestus. makybe try not to copy/paste the icons but make some variatios and add them like in the 4U map? **As for plants, try using: Seed and Mushroom icons and the such, maybe even Bug and fish icons? *http://puu.sh/Dbofe/b6f9f61fff.jpg Try turnin the upper area into aswampish looking place if possible, i know it's a rad change of plans but I think adding another "area" would put more variety into the "face" of this map. Try making a color theme that ascends from the mountains good into a swap theme. So from Brown to purple? ** * *Change Nr.1: Try making the fields a bit more "layered" I gave a pattern. Try using diffent green colors. *Change Nr.2: Try creating a City with Sand/grey/Brown colors like in the given layout. The center of the Map can be